Costumes
by Mellow girl
Summary: Don and Danny smiled they knew right then that they had made the right choice to keep their daughters costumes a secret.


**Hey my friends!! This is my really, really late Halloween story! It is another story from Stella's secret but you don't have to read that story to know what is going on. Let me know what you think!!**

**According to the translator the Greek words mean:**

**Παππούς- Grandfather**

**Σ'αγαπώ- I love you**

**Σ'αγαπώ μαμά- I love you mommy**

**Σ'αγαπώ πολύτιμός μου- I love you my precious **

**Thanks to Mouse95 for reading over this for me.**

**Don and Danny smiled they knew right then that they had made the right choice to keep their daughters costumes a secret**

Adam smiled when he saw Emily sitting in the break room drawing on a large piece of paper. He quietly snuck up behind her and looked over her shoulder. He could see that she was drawing a pumpkin patch with kids all around the pumpkins.

"Very nice Em," he said making her jump.

"Adam! Don't do that!" She squealed.

"Sorry Em I thought you heard me come in," he chuckled.

"That's not funny," she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry you shouldn't have been so into your drawing," he said, with a shrug.

"Do you like it? My teacher is going to put in with other drawings and the principle is going to pick the best Fall or Halloween picture and hang it up at the carnival," she asked, holding it up for him to see better.

"It's very nice I'm sure you are going to win. So what are you going to be for Halloween?" he asked.

"I can't tell you it's a secret," she said, whispering loudly.

Adam smile he loved seeing Emily in her costumes her first Halloween she was a black kitten, her second she was a pumpkin, her third she was Jesse from Toy Story and last year she was a Princess. He wondered what the big secret was about her costume was this year.

"Hey Emmy, you're not keeping Adam, from working are you?" Stella asked, sticking her head in the room.

"No mommy," Emily said, smiling as she ran over to hug her.

"I haven't been able to get any useable prints off any to the evidence Stell," Adam said, sighing disappointedly.

"I know we are back to square one," she said, frustrated as she rubbed the growing lump in her stomach that was her son.

"Hi my boy," Emily said, kissing Stella's tummy.

"He says hi," Stella said, smiling as she ran her hand through Emily's curls.

"You like my picture mommy? It's for that contest I told you about." she said, showing her the picture.

"Tell me about your picture," she said, sitting down at the table with the picture.

"See this is me, Tara, Jacob, Aiden, Emma, Ashley, and everyone else in my class gets a pumpkin," she explained, pointing out each person and pumpkin.

"I thought there were twenty people in your class why are there only nineteen people and pumpkins?" Stella asked.

"Jadon doesn't get a pumpkin because he's mean he put a fake spider on my desk," she pouted.

"Emily Claire, I know you don't like spiders but either you put everyone on your drawing or you don't turn it in. Do you understand?" Stella asked, sternly.

"Ok, but he gets put in the back," she said, sighing.

"As long as he gets put on the picture," Stella said, warningly.

Emily nodded.

"I hear Em's costume is going to be a secret this year," Adam said.

"Yeah even I don't get to know what it is. Don and Em have it all planed out this year," Stella said, sighing deeply.

"Are you mad at me and daddy, mommy?" she asked curiously.

"No baby I'm just tried and frustrated that we haven't caught this bad guy," Stella said.

"You guys always catch the bad guy," Emily said smiling.

"Thanks baby!"

"Παππούς Mac!" Emily squealed when she saw Mac passing by the door.

"Hey Em! Stella we found some trace on the clothes that lead back to the husband. We are going to go pick him up now," Mac said, with a small smile as he hugged Emily.

"Great! Go get him," Stella said, as she pulled Emily off Mac.

" Σ'αγαπώ Παππούς Mac!" she called down the hall before he got on the elevator.

"Σ'αγαπώ Emily!" he called, as he stepped on the elevator.

"Σ'αγαπώ Adam!" Emily said, grinning up at him.

He looked at Stella awkwardly.

"She said she loves you," Stella whispered, to him.

"I love you too Emmy," he said, picking her up.

"Now will you tell me what you are going to be for Halloween?" He asked grinning.

"NO!" she exclaimed. Making Adam and Stella laugh.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

**Halloween **

Don smiled down at Emily who was wearing his suit jacket until the unveiling of her costume. She wanted to reveal her costume at the lab before they went to her school's carnival. Danny carried an also covered Megan into Mac's office where the "unveiling" would be done.

"Hi! Megs! Hi Uncle Danny! Happy Halloween!" Emily said, bouncing up and down.

"Happy Halloween Emmy!" Danny said, sitting the pouting Megan down.

"What's wrong with Megan?" Emily asked, concerned as she walked over to her.

"She's just mad because I put the coat on her," Danny explained.

"Don't you want to surprise Mac, Adam, Sheldon, Sid and your mommy with your costume Megs?" Emily asked Megan.

" 'prise Mommy?" Megan asked.

"Yeah don't you want her to do this?" Emily asked, making a surprised face.

"Yeah!" Megan said, trying to taking the coat off.

"No! Not yet wait until they all come and then we'll both take off our jackets ok?"

"Tay," Megan said, pulling the coat closed again.

"How come I tell her the same thing and all I get is a no and her fighting me the whole way up here?" Danny asked, as he looked at the two girls.

"She always listens to Em better than you," Don said, smugly.

"Yeah, yeah" he grumbled, playfully as he crossed his arms.

Soon Stella and Lindsay came into the office followed by Mac. Shortly after that came Adam, Sid, and Hawkes.

"Ok ladies we are all here let's see your costumes," Mac said, with a smile.

"Megan can go first," Emily said, acting shy all of the sudden.

"I thought you two were going to do it together," Don said, confused.

"No, I really want Megan to go first," Emily said, sticking her hands into the jacket pockets.

Danny helped Megan take off the jacket to reveal her costume. She wore a pair of gray pants with a pink top. Around her waist was a belt with a gun and badge attached. One top of that was a white lab coat that on the front read CSI-NY Crime Lab and under that read Lindsay Monroe-Messer and on the back of the coat had a pink superman logo with SUPER MOMMY on it.

"Tada," Megan said, doing a quick spin and then ran to her mom.

"Pritty, Mommy," Megan said, pointing to her costume.

"You look very pretty baby," Lindsay said, with tears in her eyes.

"I think you made a very good choice in costumes," Sid said, smiling approvingly.

"Who made it for you?" Hawkes asked, knowingly.

"Nana"

They all smiled as the three year old began to dance for them in her one of a kind costume.

"Your turn Emawee," she said, when she stopped twirling.

"I changed my mind," she said, as she began rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Why baby?" Stella asked, motion for her to come to her.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Baby you know I will love whatever you decided to be," Stella said, reassuringly.

Emily slowly opened her coat to reveal her costume.

She was wearing a top that was half long sleeve and half lab coat sewn together in the middle.

The half that was lab coat had the name Stella Bonaserra Flack stitched on it she also wore a badge and gun like Megan. Instead of the super mom logo on the back she wore a pink cape with the superman logo and SUPER MOMMY on the back.

"Do you like it mommy?" Emily asked, shyly.

"I love it baby!" she said, hugging her tight.

"Σ'αγαπώ μαμά," Emily said.

"Σ'αγαπώ πολύτιμός μου," Stella said, stroking Emily's hair.

Don and Danny smiled they knew right then that they had made the right choice to keep their daughters costumes a secret.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

**At the carnival **

Stella smiled as she watched Emily dash around from game to game with Megan on her heels. She felt a pair of arms slide around her waist and his beard tickled her neck as he leaned in.

"You look good enough to eat red," he growled, into her ear making her shiver.

"Not at an elementary school Mr. Wolf," she giggled.

Emily's kindergarten class encouraged parents to dress up also. So Stella was a very pregnant little red riding hood and Don was the wolf. Stella's empty picnic basket was beginning to fill up with prizes that Emily was bringing her to hold. Don was still ticking her neck when a voice behind them said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Flack?"

Stella felt Don tense and then let go as they both turn around to see a tall heavy woman in a bunny costume standing there.

"Hi I'm Bre Nickleson, I'm Emily's ,art teacher," she said, holding out her hand.

"I'm Stella and this is Don," shaking her hand.

"I just wanted to tell you that Emily is very talented to be so young. I was so pleased to see that she entered the drawing contest," Ms. Nickleson said.

"Thank you! Emily worked very hard on her picture and was very proud of it. I took a picture of her with it and a friend scanned it on the computer and put it on a CD for her," Stella said, smiling proudly.

"Her picture is very pretty. But please excuse me I have to go talk to someone," she excused herself.

"She didn't say if Em won," Don said, frowning.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Stella said.

"Mommy, can I go through the haunted room?" Emily asked, running up to them.

"I don't think that's a good idea honey maybe when you're older I think it might be too scary right now," Stella said, touching her face.

"It won't be scary if daddy takes me," Emily said, batting her eyes.

Don knew that Emily was saying that just to get him to take her. But he wanted nothing more than for his little girl to feel safe with him

"How scary can a elementary schools haunted house be?" Don asked, curiously.

"Terrifying to a five year old, "Stella argued.

"Just let me try it with her if she starts to get scared I'll bring her back out," Don promised.

"If she comes and gets in our bed tonight you sleep on the couch," Stella warned.

"Deal," he called, over his shoulder as he took Emily's hand and lead her off to the haunted house.

Stella sat down and waited for Don and Emily to return.

"Tella come pay wit me," Megan said, pulling on her hand.

"Megan, let Aunt Stella, sit down for a minute," Lindsay said, as she rushed up behind Megan.

"Come here and show me what kind of treats you won," Stella said, pulling Megan into her lap.

Megan began to show her the different candy and prizes that she won when she saw her daddy, Mac and Hawkes walk up.

"Hi daddy, look I gots candy!" Megan said, happily from Stella's lap.

"I see you really racked up there," Danny said, smiling.

"Are you going to eat all that candy?" Mac asked.

Megan took three pieces of candy from the pile and handed each of the men a piece and then tossed the rest back into her bucket.

"I think that is a yes," Danny said, chuckling.

"Where's Emily?" Mac asked, surprised that he hadn't already been hugged by the five year old.

"She talked Don, into taking her into the haunted house," Stella said, sighing.

"I don't think it went well," Mac said, looking over her shoulder.

She turned to see Emily's head buried in Don's neck shaking and even Don looked a little pale.

"What happened?" Stella asked, worried as she tried to stand as quickly as her seven month baby bump would let her.

"She was doing fine until we got separated. She was holding my hand until a big spider fell in front of us. Then she took off without me. It was dark in there and I hoped she had made it out until I heard her screaming. That's what scared me I heard her but I couldn't find her in any of the little rooms. I finally found the light switch and turned it on. She was curled in a corner shaking awful," he explained, as he rubbed Emily's back.

"Daddy's, got you baby you're ok," he soothed.

"I want mommy!" Emily wailed, from his shoulder.

"I'm right here baby," Stella soothed, rubbing Emily's back.

Don put her down and she hugged Stella tight.

"Maybe now you will listen next time I say something is scary," Stella said, as she ran her hand up and down her back.

"Both of you," she added, glaring a Don.

Soon they heard an announcement over the PA system.

"Come on lets go see if you won the drawing contest. I saw your picture in hall it is wonderful," Hawkes said, picking her up and heading to the cafeteria were they were going to announce the winners.

"She has got them so wrapped around her little hand," Stella said, as she shook her head and followed them.

Stella stopped and watched at the door as Hawkes sat down at a table with Emily in his lap while Don finished wiping away her tears with a tissue as Mac held Megan in his lap as she talked happily to him and Danny and Lindsay brought snacks and drinks to the table for everyone. She never thought that her life would turn out this way but she was really glad that it had. She went and sat down beside Hawkes and Emily.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen as some of you may know I'm Mya Hodgins the principle here. I hope you are have a good time at the carnival,"

She let the cheers calm down before she continued.

"I hope you all looked at the wonderful drawings done by our very talented students as you walked in this evening. All of our contestants will get a ribbon for participating. Now I get the honor of announcing our three winners and let me tell you it was a very hard decision. Third place goes to one of our fourth graders, Jillian Howards."

Everyone clapped as a petite little girl in a fairy costume came up the stage. The little girl's picture was put up on a big screen. The little girl told how old she was, whose class she was in, what her picture was about and then she got a ribbon and a gift card from the principle and went and sat back down as everyone clapped again.

"Ok the second place winner is from one of our kindergarten classes, Emily Flack."

"I won!" Emily exclaimed, as she jumped off Hawkes lap and hugged Stella tight.

"I know baby go get your prize!" she said, hugging her.

Emily quickly made her way to the stage. Stella couldn't believe how small Emily looked on that stage.

The audience awed as Emily hugged Mya excitedly.

"I like your costume," Mya said.

"I'm mommy, she's a mommy, scientist and a defected" Emily said, proudly.

"A Detective," Mya corrected.

"Yes"

"Tell us how old you are, who's your teacher is and what your drawing is about."

"Um.. I'm five, I'm in Ms. Bigbys, class and my picture is my friends from my class and my family in a pumpkin patch. See the pretty lady with the curly hair like mine," she said, pointing to the picture on the big screen.

"That's my mommy and the pretty man besides her is my daddy."

The room broke out into laughter making Emily confused.

"It is," she pouted.

"Go on," Mya urged.

"That circle on my mommy's tummy is my little brother. That's my Lindsay and Danny and my Megs. She's like my sister but she's not. That's my Παππούς Mac and my Sheldon. Their very smart," She nodded.

Stella smiled Emily stopped calling the others Aunt and Uncles when she was around three everyone would say come here my Emily so she started calling them my Adam or my Sid.

"I have a big family," she said, sighing.

"I didn't even get to draw my Adam, or my Sid, but they said that their not mad at me," she said, shaking her head.

"You are very lucky to have such a big family and friends so that you could draw such a wonderful picture. Here is your ribbon and a gift card congratulations sweetheart," Mya said, hugging Emily again.

"Thank you," she said, and then left the stage.

Emily happily hopped over to her mommy and family showing them her pretty red ribbon.

"I'm so proud of you Emmy. You did good," Hawkes said, picking her up and kissing her on her head.

Soon Emily was passed around from person to person each one hugging and kissing her, she loved every minute of it.

After the first prized winner was announced a fifth grader Julie Marks everyone was released to go. Stella and the others began to gather their trash and things to leave when kids and parents began to come up to them. Everyone began to congratulate Emily on winning and telling her how much they liked her costume. Emily decided that this was the best Halloween ever.


End file.
